Love Heals Broken Hearts
by moonlightangel1
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic, so be nice. Hermione has trouble confessing love to Ron. Can she do it before Fleur Delacour does? Please read and review!


Love Heals Broken Hearts  
moonlightangel  
rating : pg13  
couples : Hermione/Ron  
genres : angst/romance  
a/n : I cried when I wrote this.   
  
  
Fleur Delacour. She's always been someone to admire, adore, love, and hate all at the same time. She's also someone to be envious of. Well, considering she caught Ron's attention. I'm Hermione Granger, just in case you didn't know it was me telling this fairytale. Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and I have been in so many adventures and a lot of trouble before, but no adventure could defeat the game of love. Love. It's such a stupid game, especially when playing with Fleur and Ron.   
The first time I saw Ron, I thought he looked funny. Red hair, brown eyes, freckles and kinda odd. The first time I saw Harry, I thought he looked like a dork, but then again I was a dork too, wasn't I? Harry was so popular, or at least he became popular. I was always wondering why Ron never got the attention he deserved. I've nothing against Harry, I was just speculating on why he gets fame and Ron is left in the cold. They're best friends. I'm just a third wheel and the only girl in our trio.   
All things were going okay. I mean, I was getting along much better with both. I understood Harry, and I was warming up to flirting stages with Ron Weasley. Then came along a pretty little girl, with long black hair. I guess you could call her Asian. You should have been there when Ron was gawking over her, his eyes bugging outta his head. He was on the verge of drooling over her. I was really jealous. I liked Ron, and I liked him a lot. I guess it all comes down to this, then. Me standing on top of Hogwart's balcony, overlooking the students. I ran away from flying lesson and am now watching them, meaning Harry and Ron.  
Harry is flirting with Ginny, who's standing by with her class. Ron...flirting with Fleur Delacour.  
I sigh. Why can't I have love? Just for once, I'd give anything to be Fleur. I'd touch his shoulder flirtatiously, giggly at his jokes, and flip my long black hair and tempt him playfully. I'm crying just thinking about this. Cold teardrops streak down the sides of my face. My tears aren't even warm, like a normal person's. Normal people have warm, gracious hearts full of undying love, and so they cry warm teardrops. I have a cold, empty and un-loved heart, and so I cry unemotional cold tears.  
Should I? I look over and carefully balance myself on the railing. Tears on my face are running faster, now. I feel the bounce in the heel of my feet, so that means I should. I jump. I'm flying through the air. I feel so free, like a bird soaring through the warm, sunshine mirrored blue sky. I close my eyes and for a split second I swear I feel the pain of impact, myself driving deep into the ground and dying slowly, bleeding uncontrollably. My dream is that I die while telling Ron my love for him. Because not every story has a happy ending.  
I'm floating. I opened my eyes. To my surprise, Harry has cast a spell and now I'm floating directly, inches from the ground. The 'impact' I felt was me stopping in the air and that hurt, because it was sudden and abrupt. I looked at Harry, who's looking back at me with shock and confusion erupting in his eyes and I sob. I breakdown and begin to cry. Everyone's staring, not saying a work and not making a sound. I continue crying, just sobbing uncontrollably. Slowly, Harry releases the spell and I fell gently to the ground. I pull my knees to my chest and sob. I can feel two pairs of arms wrapping around me. I find a chest and bury my face into the warmth and comfort.  
" Hermione! What happened?"  
I opened my eyes. My face is buried in Ron's chest. Quickly, I jerk backward and stand up, shakily. I can't bear to be beside him. Because if I stayed with him, I'd fall in love even more, and the love I have for him is forbidden. Without a word, I turn around and run. I run away, away from the love of my life. Oh, if only I could tell Ron I loved him. But I won't. I can't. I'll never tell.  
  
I found a tree to sit under and mourn the rest of my life under. I cry harder, burying my face into my hands. Tell him, Hermione! Please just tell him you love him before...Fleur does. I gulp. I look up. That wasn't my thoughts. That was...who else but Ron Weasley's younger, cute little redhead sister, Ginny Weasley. Her eyes are full of concern, love and understanding. She sits beside me and takes my hand and interlaces our fingers and then scoots closer to me before speaking.  
" Hermione, we're alike."  
" How are we alike?" I sob.   
" We both love them. I love Harry Potter, and you love my older brother, Ron. Why can't you just tell him, Hermione, before Fleur does? If you tell him now, you'll have a chance!" She looks at me in the eye. " Please, Hermione."  
I take my hand out of hers and sigh. " I don't know if I can. I swore I'd never tell."  
" Love is a game, Hermione." Ginny whispers. " And Fleur will win this game of Love unless you can get to Ron first."  
I looked at her. " Oh, Ginny."  
" Ron is oblivious to love, Hermione. "  
" How do you know?" I asked quietly.  
" He's my brother, Hermione. I should know how his mind works." Ginny suddenly smiled and hugged me.   
I feel love from her. Oh, god. I hug her back. I will tell him. Because I love Ron.  
" I love you, Hermione. Now go and get him."  
I smiled, kissed her on the forehead, then got up and ran. I ran for life.  
  
Harry was standing, watching Ron fly with amazement. I ran to him and grasped his hand.  
" Harry!" I panted. " I need to tell Ron something--"  
" You need to tell him you love him?" Harry asked with a understanding smile.  
" How do you know?" I asked him.  
" I always know you, Hermione." Harry laughed. " Get on my broom, Herm! Him and Fleur are flying and they might try some--Oh...well...never um, mind, then.."  
" What?"  
His eyes were locked in the air. I turned.  
" No, Hermione. Don't look---"  
I screamed. Ron and Fleur had locked lips in mid-air.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, this time no one will stop me. And no hesitation. I ran through Hogwarts, shoving past people and teachers, ignoring the simultaneous shouts and lectures. Love hurts, and this time, love hurt me badly. I ran through and found the balcony. My heart was pounding, tears were flowing, and I felt nothing at all. I jumped but again I was stopped. I thought it was Harry. I squirmed in the air, and screamed. I screamed because of pain, love, hatred, and anger.  
" DAMN YOU HARRY!" I yelled and sobbed as I was layed on the ground.  
" Hermione..."  
I stopped sobbing. That voice was so angelic, so beautiful. I could hardly believe it. I opened my eyes. There, standing over me like an angelic vision, a symbol of love and strenghth, stood Ron Weasley. My Ron. My beautiful, beautiful Ron. He bent down beside me and embraced me. For once I was caught in a happy moment, just holding him I felt love radiating from his heart. I swallowed and held him tighter. Don't ever let go, Ron. Don't ever let go....because I...I love you.  
" I love you, too."  
I stopped and looked into his beautiful, alive sparking brown eyes. Ron smiled and brushed a strand out of my eyes. He grinned and held me, hugged me and embraced me.   
" What about Fleur?"  
" She forced me into it, Hermione." Ron murmured, and ran a hand over my hair. " But I love you, Hermione. Oh, god I love you."  
I was sobbing again and I clutched him tightly. " I love you so much, Ron!"  
Ron pulled away, then his lips brushed lightly against mine and I couldn't hold back the passion and love. I held him and pulled him into a passionate, eager kiss full of love and beauty. Finally. We were together.  
" I love you, Hermione."  
" I love you too, Ron." I whispered.  
In the corner of my eye, Harry and Ginny were kissing. Love had hurt me badly. But love doesn't always hurt. Love heals broken hearts. 


End file.
